1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flashlight, and more particularly to a flashlight with a heat sink.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional flashlight comprises a lens cover (30) and a handle assembly (40).
The lens cover (30) has a lighting element (31) mounted in the lens cover (30). The lighting element (31) has a conductive head (311), an LED (312) and a circuit board (313). The conductive head (311) has two ends. The LED (312) and the circuit board (313) are respectively mounted on the ends of the conductive head (311) and connected electrically with each other via the conductive head (311) to form a circuit loop.
However, the LED (312) generates heat during the use of the flashlight and will overheat after long time of use. Additionally, the heat will be conducted to the circuit board (313) through the conductive head (311), so the circuit board (313) will be damaged and useful life of the flashlight will be decreased.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a flashlight with a heat sink to militate the aforementioned problems.